


Lucifer

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Pets, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks that Hannibal needs a pet to care for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer

"You should have named that animal Lucifer," Hannibal snapped as he and Will walked down the stairs, pointing at the small ginger kitten Will held in his arms. "That creature has already shredded a pair of slippers and one of the good towels."

"Hannibal, she's a cat. She has claws. Until she gets a scratching post, of course she'll claw at things," Will protested, petting the kitten. "She's not some evil monster."

Hannibal sighed, looking at the kitten with a frown.

"I suppose not," he conceded frostily. "But I don't know what on earth possessed you to think that I would need a kitten, Will. I know that you enjoy the company of your dogs, but I am not the sort of person who needs a pet. I am not lonely."

"Everybody needs a pet," Will argued, shaking his head and frowning. "And since I'm not here all the time, I think you need someone to keep you company. That's why I thought Lucy would be a good pet. And she was so cute that I just couldn't resist."

Hannibal sighed, raising his hands in a defenseless gesture. "I appreciate the thought, William, but a pet isn't really needed in my case."

"Do you deny that you'd like to have someone to take care of?" Will asked, his voice very soft.

Their gazes met over the kitten's head; Will knew that Hannibal wasn't thinking of the kitten at this moment, but of him. That was the place he occupied in Hannibal's life; he was the person who Hannibal took care of. He was the one who depended on this man.

He didn't mind that. He loved having Hannibal take care of him, and they both knew it. But he didn't live here. He wasn't Hannibal's dependent on a permanent basis.

He couldn't help feeling that Hannibal needed that in his life -- someone, or something, to occupy his mind when he wasn't busy with patients and Will wasn't around. There were times when his lover seemed too much at loose ends.

Will wanted to help with that. He hoped that he'd done the right thing.

Besides, Lucy _was_ cute. Will was sure that Hannibal would come to love her, or at least to be fond of her. Even if she _had_ clawed his favorite slippers to ribbons.

He couldn't be here all the time. His job took him out of town overnight a lot of the time, and that was happening more and more lately. He spent a lot of time with Hannibal, and they had a lot of nights together, but it wasn't something that happened on a nightly basis.

He wanted Hannibal to have something to keep him company when he wasn't here. And Lucy had seemed like the perfect way to do that.

He hadn't thought for a moment that Hannibal might not like her.

But unless he was very much mistaken, Hannibal looked at the kitten with affection already. That was more than likely only because Will had given her to him, but if that was going to be a reason for Hannibal to want the kitten, then Will would shamelessly play on that fact.

"If you don't want her, then I'll take her home," he said with a shrug, trying to act nonchalant. "The dogs will be a little freaked out at first, but they'll get used to her."

"Nonsense." Hannibal shook his head and sighed, taking the kitten from Will. "You gave her to me, so that makes her my responsibility. And i must admit," he added, lifting the kitten to look into her face, "there is a certain predatory beauty about a cat."

Will couldn't help smiling at that. Hannibal was already hooked.

And he was right, Will thought with a smile. Lucy _was_ a beautiful kitten, and she would grow into a sleek, gorgeous cat. She already seemed to like Hannibal; Will was sure that the two of them would become fast friends.

The two of them already seemed to have an affinity for each other. That couldn't be denied, judging from the protective way Hannibal was holding her.

When Hannibal put Lucy down, she immediately jumped into one of the chairs in the living room -- then hooked her claws into the soft fabric of one of the two pillows already there. Hannibal closed his eyes and sighed again at the ripping sound that ensued.

"Lucifer," he said under his breath, scowling at Will.

Will only smiled, knowing that Hannibal wouldn't mind the loss of a few pillows compared to the company that the cat would bring him. At least, he hoped not. The two of them would come to an understanding, if only for his sake.

"Let's go back upstairs and close the bedroom door," he said to Hannibal, his voice very soft. "Lucy can take care of herself for a while."

Lucy watched them as they ascended the stairs, a look of contentment in her green eyes.


End file.
